


Mirror Image

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Junmyeon sonunda ikiz kardeşini takım arkadaşlarıyla tanıştırır ancak işler planladığı gibi gitmez.





	Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mirror Image](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/402207) by Writingblankspaces. 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır!!!

 

**Junmyeon:**

 

 

**Junhyuk:**

 

 

Önceki gün Chanyeol ve Baekhyun odasına birden dalmışlardı. Baekhyun sinirli görünürken Chanyeol sersemlemiş gibiydi. Harika. “Ne oldu?” Junmyeon kitabından başını kaldırarak sordu. Junmyeon'un Pazar günlerini kitap okuyarak geçirdiğini bilen yurttaki herkesin dışında Chanyeol ve Baekhyun bu bilgiyi unutmuş gibi görünüyordu. Her zamanki gibi.

“Kardeşinle tanışmak istiyoruz.” Chanyeol bir adım öne çıkarak söyledi, belli ki ikisinin öncüsüydü.

“Neden?”

“Çünkü onu görmek istiyoruz. Hepsi bu.” Baekhyun konuştuğunda Chanyeol itaatkarca başını salladı.

“Kardeşim okulda. Her şeyi bırakıp beni görmeye geleceğini mi düşündünüz?” Baekhyun ve Chanyeol koordine halinde başlarını salladılar. Junmyeon kitabını kenara koydu ve sinir bozucu ikiliye baktı.

“Sen onu davet edene kadar hiçbir yere gitmiyoruz.”

Junmyeon gözlerini devirdi ve omuz silkti, her neyse. Kardeşini bir süredir görmemişti ve onu mazoistik bir şekilde özlemişti. Büyük olan çekmecenin üzerindeki telefonunu işaret etti ve Chanyeol hemen telefonu ona verdi. “Evet, _hyung_?  Yarın meşgul müsün merak ediyordum. Grup üyeleri seninle tanışmak istiyor. Ah gerçekten mi? Tamam, belki bir dahaki sefere.” Heyecanlı iki surat aynı anda düşmüştü ve Junmyeon çıktıklarını görünce sırıttı. Gittiklerinden emin olduğu anda telefonunu kulağına yasladı ve plan kurma konuşmasına devam etti.

Planları çok komikti. Junmyeon'un tek yapması gereken kimseye görünmeden onu yurda sokmaktı. Bu zor kısımdı. Ya da öyle düşünüyordu.

Pazartesi çabucak gelmişti. Junmyeon uyanıp mutfağa gittiğinde onu pastırma kokusu selamlamıştı. “Günaydın _hyung_.” Kyungsoo sırıtarak cevapladı ve Junmyeon'a tabağını uzattı. Geriye dönüp baktığında, Kyungsoo’yu kandırdığı için pişman olabilirdi. Birazcık. Öğle yemeği geldiğinde Junmyeon hazırlanmıştı.

“Ben kuaföre gidiyorum, stilist saçlarımı boyamak istiyor.” Junmyeon duyurdu. Chanyeol, Baekhyun ve Jongin aynı anda başlarını sallayıp oyunlarına geri döndüler. O kapıdan çıkarken kimse bir şey dememişti. Dışarıya çıktığı anda Junhyuk ona el salladı. “Uzun zaman oldu görüşmeyeli.” Junmyeon başını sallayarak kardeşine kocaman sarıldı. Junmyeon diğerleri için güçlü olabilmek adına ev özlemini içine atıyordu hep, kardeşini ve ebeveynlerini çok özlemişti. Özellikle kardeşini özlemişti çünkü SM’de stajyer olmaya başlayana kadar neredeyse her anı beraber yaşıyorlardı. Evlerinde yeterince oda olmasına rağmen aynı odalarda kalıyorlardı böylece uyuduklarında bile beraber olabiliyorlardı ya da en azından birbirlerinden çok uzakta olmuyorlardı. Kardeşinin arabasına doğru yürürken bütün tükenmişlik ve yorgunluk Junmyeon'un bedenini terk etmişti. İkiz etkileşimi ya da telepatisi diyebilirsiniz ancak Junhyuk kardeşinin bir araya ihtiyacı olduğunu biliyordu.

“Al, bu peruğu ve gözlükleri tak. Gereksiz ilgi olmadan takılabilmemiz için onları aldım.”

Junmyeon sırıttı ve onları taktıktan sonra aynaya baktı. “Sen her şeyi düşünürsün.”

Junhyuk başını salladıktan sonra uzanarak Junmyeon'un peruğunu düzeltti. “Seni okuluma yakın bir restorana götüreceğim. Oradaki herkes beni tanıyor o yüzden çok dikkat çekmeyiz.”

Junmyeon başını salladı ve kardeşinin anlayışlı olmasına minnettardı. Müzik ve şov dünyasında birisiyle akraba olmak zordu o yüzden kardeşine ve ailesine karşı hep üzüntü duyuyordu. Bu düşünceleri bir yana bırakarak arkasına yaslandı ve kardeşiyle hafif bir muhabbete koyuldu.

“Tam olarak neden arkadaşlarına şaka yapmak istiyorsun? Bunun çok olacağını düşünmüyor musun? Yıllardır insanları şaşırtmaya çalışmadık, umarım körelmemişsin.”

Junmyeon gözlerini devirdi ve camdan yansımasına baktı. Gözlükler şaşırtıcı derecede yüzüne uymuştu ancak peruk onu 16 yaşında gibi gösteriyordu ve bu hiç iyi değildi. “Bu zamanlarda bana yaptıklarını bilseydin, anlardın.”

Junhyuk açıklamayı kabul etti ve restorana arabayı çekerek park etti.

İçerideki insanlar kardeşini iyi tanıyordu çünkü içeri girer girmez tüm kadınlar üzerlerine gelmişti. Genç ve yaşlı kalabalığın Junmyeon ve Junhyuk’un etrafını sarmalaması eski zamanlarını hatırlatmıştı. O çıkış yapmadan önce Junhyuk ‘çekici’ ikizdi ve bu onu her zaman sinirlendirirdi ancak şu anda umursamıyordu. Açıkçası şu anda sadece yemek yemek istiyordu, eski zamanlardaki gibi Junhyuk onu tanıştırdı. “Bu küçük kardeşim Junseok. Liseye gidiyor.”

Tüm kadınların dikkati ona dönmüştü ve cıvıldamaya başladılar. Tereddütle övgülerini kabul ediyordu ve bir masaya oturduklarında Junmyeon kardeşine sinirle baktı. “Lise mi?”

Junhyuk kıkırdadı ve başını iki yana salladı. “Benden 15 cm kısa olman benim suçum değil. Anne rahmindeyken tüm büyümeyi ben mi yaşadım merak ediyorum.”

“Bencilliğinin farkında olman güzel bir şey.” Junmyeon mırıldanarak suyundan bir yudum aldı. Öğle yemekleri bitince, Junmyeon ödemeyi önermişti ve reddedilmişti, planlarını tartıştılar. Bitirdiklerinde Junmyeon ve Junhyuk harekete geçmek için çok heyecanlılardı.

Junmyeon, Junhyuk’a kapı kodunu söylemiş ve onu katlarına göndermişti. Neyse ki oturma odasında kimse yoktu o yüzden Junhyuk, Junmyeon'u içeri almıştı. “Yüzündeki ifadeden tahmin yürüteceğim; bu sessizlik anormal mi?”

Junmyeon  başını salladı ve ceket dolabına saklandı. “Git, odama bak. Soldaki ilk kapı ve orada biri var mı kontrol et. Zamanı gelene kadar ben burada duracağım.”

Junhyuk başını salladı ve Junmyeon'un tarifini takip etti. Junhyuk’un Junmyeon'un yatağı olduğunu düşündüğü yerde kısa boylu görünen bir çocuk oturuyordu ve yerinde donakalmıştı. “Selam,” Junhyuk sesini Junmyeon'un sesi gibi çıkarmaya çalışarak selamladı.

Diğer çocuk yerinde zıplamıştı, girdiğini görmemişti ve duymamıştı. “ _Hyung,_ bana yardım edebilir misin?”

Junhyuk bir kaşını kaldırdı ve yanına oturdu. “Tabii ki, sorun nedir ?” Junhyuk hızla çocuğun adını hatırlamak için bir ipucu arıyordu ve kim olduğunu fark etmişti. Gruptaki kişilerin içinde Junmyeon en çok Baekhyun, Chanyeol ve Kyungsoo hakkında konuşurdu. Önceki ikili hep onu kızdırırdı o yüzden Junhyuk, Kyungsoo’ya gözlerini kısarak baktı. Kelimelerle açıklamak yerine Kyungsoo eğilip Junhyuk’u öptü. Hareket uzun olan ikizi hazırlıksız yakalamıştı ancak görünüşüne sadık kalmaya çalışarak öpücüğe karşılık verdi. Kyungsoo geri çekildiğince Junhyuk çocuğun kızarmış yüzünü ve kocaman gözlerini daha iyi görmüştü. Junmyeon'un onun için neden şişkinliği olduğunu kesinlikle anlıyordu. Her açıdan Junmyeon'un tipinin beden bulmuş haliydi. Junhyuk kendisine dürüst olursa, Kyungsoo’nun biraz kendi tipi olduğunu söylerdi. Düşünceleri Kyungsoo öpmek için yeniden eğilince bölünmüştü ancak bu sefer kısa olanın elleri her yerdeydi, kıyafetlerini çekiştiriyordu ve Junhyuk bunu kabul ettiğine memnun olmuştu.

“Wow, hyung, vücut çalıştığını bilmiyordum.” Kyungsoo, Junhyuk’un üst bedenine bakarak mırıldandı.

Tabii ki Junmyeon'un bedeni iyi bir şekildeydi ancak Junhyuk kadar kaslı değildi. Aslında Junhyuk evin içinde onu kovalayıp karnını dürterek, ona hamur adam diyerek Junmyeon ile alay ediyordu. “Evet, stresliyken vücut çalışıyorum.”

Kyungsoo anlamış görünüyordu ve Junhyuk’u boynuna doğru öpmeye devam etti. “Bir süredir bunu yapamadığımız için üzgünüm. Aklımı kurcalayan çok şey vardı.” Kyungsoo, Junhyuk’dan ayrılarak mırıldandı.  Kollarını diğer adamın boynuna dolayarak geriye doğru uzandı ve Junhyuk’u üzerine çekti. Tüm kan Junhyuk’un bel altında toplanırken, diğer yurt üyelerini hatırladığı ani bir düşünce aklından geçti. Neredeydiler? Kyungsoo elini pantolonuna kaydırıp sertliğini iç çamaşırı üzerinden okşayınca düşünceleri yeniden altındaki adama yönelmişti. Küçük el içeri kayarak onu kavradı ve Junhyuk tısladı. Ne kadar nadir olsa da Junhyuk, Junmyeon'u kıskandığını fark etmişti. Eğer bu Junmyeon'un sık sık elde ettiği bir ilgi ise, diğerinin neden baskıcı şirketin kanatları altında kaldığını anlayabiliyordu. Çok geçmeden Kyungsoo’nun eşofmanı dizlerine inmişti ve Junhyuk onları çıkarmak için eğildi, daha sonra kendisini yeniden Kyungsoo’nun üzerine çekti.

“Ben çoktan… um, hazırım.” Bir kızarıklık Kyungsoo’nun yüzüne yayılmaya başlamıştı ve Junhyuk sırıttı. Kyungsoo sonunda eşofmanından kurtulunca ve onu içine doğru yönlendirince iç çekti.

Junhyuk içine girdiğinde Kyungsoo’nun koyuverdiği inleme Junhyuk’un kısa olanı sertçe becermesi için hazır olduğunu gösteriyordu.

**

Chanyeol ve Baekhyun oturma odasının dışında bir ses duyunca çığlık atmışlardı.

“Jongin, git neymiş bir bak.” Baekhyun gözlerini oyundan çekmeyerek mırıldandı çünkü Chanyeol hile yapmakta asla çekinmezdi. Jongin kulaklıklarını çıkardı ve oturma odasından çıktı. Başta bir şey görmemişti ancak ön kapının oraya varınca dolaptan ses geldiğini anladı.

“ _Hyung!_ Sanırım burada bir sasaeng var.” Jongin yerinde donarak sakince söyledi. Chanyeol elinde beyzbol sopasıyla yıldırım gibi yanına gelmişti. “Nerede?” Jongin dolabı gösterdi ve Chanyeol yavaşça yaklaştı. Baekhyun kapıyı açmak için uzandı ve Chanyeol sopayı oradaki kişiye indirince geriye sıçradı.

“Hay s…?” Junmyeon omzunu tutarak çığlık attı. Neyse ki çok kötü acıtmamıştı ama Chanyeol, Baekhyun ve Jongin ona sinirle bakıyordu.

“Sen kimsin ve buraya nasıl girdin?” Chanyeol sopayı yeniden vurmak için kaldırarak sordu. Junmyeon hızla peruğunu ve gözlüklerini çıkardı.

“Benim, Junmyeon.” Üçlü rahatlamayla iç çekmişti ve Chanyeol sopayı indirmişti. Gürültüyü duyan Junhyuk ve Kyungsoo üzerinde bornozlarla yatak odasından çıkmışlardı. O anda Chanyeol bir Junhyuk’a bir Junmyeon'a baktı ve sonra çığlık attı.

“İki tane Junmyeon var!” çığlığı Kyungsoo’nun yanındaki Junmyeon'a ve karşısındaki Junmyeon'a bir daha bakmasına neden oldu. Junmyeon'un yanında duran olmadığını anlayınca beti benzi atmıştı.

“Junhyuk, hayır, yapmadın.” Junmyeon, Kyungsoo’nun yüzündeki ifadeyi görünce iç çekti. Junhyuk da bunu görmüştü ve hemen kötü hissetmeye başladı, özür dilemek için ağzını açtı.

Maalesef Baekhyun yüksek sesle düşünerek onu bölmüştü. “Şuradaki Junmyeon hyungdan daha çekici.” Junmyeon ona sertçe baktı ve Kyungsoo’dan özür dilemek için ağzını açtı. Kelimelerini yitirdiğini fark etmişti, Kyungsoo kızararak arkasını döndü ve Junmyeon'la kendi odasına girip kapıyı çarptı.

“Eee, ım, tek yumurta ikizin mi var, _hyung?”_ Junmyeon başını salladı ve sinirle yüzünü ovuşturdu. İkizlerin tartışmasına gerek yoktu çünkü Junmyeon'un Junhyuk’a attığı bakış çok şey anlatıyordu.

Hemen Junmyeon, Kyungsoo’nun arkasından koştu ve Junhyuk’u yolundan çekti.

**

“Eğer düşündüğüm şey olduysa, o zaman işler fena batmış adamım.” Jongin oturma odasına Baekhyun, Chanyeol ve Junhyuk’la konuşuyordu.

“Aralarında bir şey olduğunu bilmiyordum. Yemin ederim.” Jongin anlayışla başını salladı ve Junhyuk’un omzuna hafifçe vurdu. Dürüst olmak gerekirse bu adam Junmyeon'un daha çekici versiyonuydu. Chanyeol bile, ki profesyonel düz birisiydi, buna katılıyordu.

Suçlulukla Junhyuk planlarını açıklamaya başladı ve her şey o anda mantık kazanmıştı. Kyungsoo odada olmasaydı Junhyuk, Junmyeon'un kıyafetlerini değiştirip herkese oturma odasına gelmelerini söyleyecekti. Daha sonra Junmyeon dolaptan çıkıp herkesi şaşırtacaktı.

**

Junmyeon kapıyı açınca Kyungsoo'nun yerde sessizce oturduğunu gördü.

“Çok özür dilerim Junmyeon, gerçekten bilmiyordum.” Üzgünce mırıldandı. Junmyeon dizleri üzerine çökerek Kyungsoo’nun yüzünü elleri arasına aldı. “Hayır, ben özür dilerim.”

“Ben de.” Başka bir ses ekledi.

Yerdeki çift başlarını kaldırdığında Junhyuk’u görmüşlerdi. “Gerçekten üzgünüm Kyungsoo. Çok şaşkındım çünkü sen hem benim hem de Junmyeon 'un tipisin ve benim için bir süre olmuştu.” Junmyeon kardeşine şokla bakıyordu. Kim Junhyuk’un kuru bir sezon geçirdiğini bilirdi ki? Pekala, bu yeniydi.

“Ben nasıl—“ Junmyeon konuşmaya başladı ama Junhyuk’un bakışlarıyla sustu. “Sana nasıl telafi _edebiliriz?”_ Kyungsoo gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve ikizlere baktıktan sonra bakışlarını yere çevirdi.

“Benim her zaman… fantezim—“ Kyungsoo dizlerine doğru mırıldanınca cümlenin kalanı duyulmamıştı. İki adam da ona şaşkınlıkla bakıyordu.

“Bir daha söyler misin?” Junmyeon, Kyungsoo’ya doğru eğilerek sordu. Genç olan yeniden mırıldanmıştı ama ikizler yine anlamamıştı.

“Kyungsoo, lütfen…” Junmyeon iç çekerek elini Kyungsoo’nun dizlerine koydu. “Ben her zaman ikizlerle istemiştim, biliyorsunuz.”

Cümle yavaşça anlam kazanırken ikizler anlamaya başlamıştı ve Junmyeon ayağa kalkarak Junhyuk’un yanında durdu. “Yapmalı mıyız?”

“Uzun süre oldu. Üniversitedeydi en son, huh?”

“Neden olmasın? Ona borçluyuz.”

İkizler daha fazla konuşmadan Kyungsoo’ya yaklaştı ve Junhyuk onu yerden kaldırarak yatağa taşıdı.

“Eğer istediğin buysa,” Junmyeon sonunda Kyungsoo’yu titreterek söylemişti. Junhyuk kendi bornozunu çıkarttıktan sonra Kyungsoo’nunkini de çıkardı. Junmyeon odadan çıktı.

“Gidin.” Hala az önceki olaydan bahseden üçlüye bağırdı. Kimse onu sorgulamamıştı ve Junmyeon cüzdanını Chanyeol’a atınca Chanyeol havada yakalamıştı. Junmyeon odaya dönmeden önce ortadan kaybolmuşlardı.

“Ya Sehun?” Kyungsoo titrek bir sesle sordu, Junhyuk genç olanın sertliğiyle ağzında alay ediyordu. “Ailesini ziyarete gitti. Yarın dönecek.” Junmyeon kapıyı arkasından kapatıp kilitlemeden önce yanıtladı.

**

Kyungsoo, Junhyuk’un ağzıyla yaptığı şeyin fazla olduğunu düşünüyorduysa, Junmyeon'un izler bırakmak için ısırıp emerek göğsüne yaptığı saldırıya hiç hazırlıklı değildi. Gözlerden uzak izler tabii ki. Junhyuk’un boğazına kendisini bırakacakken ikizler yer değiştirmişti ve orgazmı acı verici şekilde inkar edilmişti. Junmyeon sırıtarak Kyungsoo’nun penisini boydan boya yaladı, göz kontaklarını hiç bozmuyordu.

Junmyeon onu tamamen ağzına alıp hımladığında, orgazmı yeniden yükselmeye başladı ve genç olan ikizin boğazına kendini bıraktı. Junmyeon sırıttı ve Kyungsoo’yu ağzından çıkardıktan sonra kardeşinin omzunu dürttü. Junhyuk doğrulduğunda Junmyeon bir hafta boyunca gitmeyecek daha fazla izle karşılaşmıştı. Junhyuk, Junmyeon'un dudaklarındaki Kyungsoo’nun menilerini görünce önce Kyungsoo’ya baktı daha sonra kardeşini öperek dudaklarındakini yaladı. Geri çekildiğinde Junmyeon'un dudakları parlak kırmızıydı.

Kyungsoo’nun nefes almasına izin vermeyerek Junhyuk onun şaşırtıcı derecedeki göğüs uçlarını çimdiklemeye ve okşamaya başladı. Birisinin eli -Kyungsoo Junmyeon'un olduğunu düşünüyordu- yumuşak üyesini tuttu ve onu okşayarak yeniden sertleştirmeye başladı. Tek bir bakış ve Junmyeon, Kyungsoo’nun bacakları arasına geçerek içine kaydı, önceki olanlardan kalan lube, bedenleri buluşurken ıslak bir ses çıkarmıştı.

Bu sırada Junhyuk dikkatini yeniden Kyungsoo’nun penisine verdi ve usta hareketlerle doğru hızı yakalayana kadar, Junmyeon'un sert ve iyi ayarlanmış vuruşlarının hızına ayarlayana kadar, okşamıştı. Bu Kyungsoo’nun dizlerini kırıp belini yataktan kaldırmasına neden oluyordu. Boşalmaya her yaklaştığında Junhyuk okşayışlarını değiştiriyor ve onunla alay etmek için yavaşlıyordu. Junmyeon'un vuruşları Kyungsoo’nun prostatına işkence ederken bu metodu uzun sürmeyecek gibiydi.

Junhyuk hızını değiştirdiğinde ve Junmyeon doğru noktaya vurduğunda Kyungsoo o gün ikinci kez boşalmıştı; bu seferki kendi göğsü, Junhyuk’un eli ve Junmyeon'un kaslarınaydı. Kyungsoo’nun henüz boşalması Junhyuk’un onu okşamasını durdurmamıştı ve Kyungsoo hassaslıktan dolayı titremeye başladı.

Cömert hissederek Junhyuk onu yalnız bırakarak Junmyeon'un arkasına geçti ve omzuna öpücükler kondurup ensesini ısırmaya başladı. O noktada kırmızı bir iz bırakmıştı. Junhyuk, Kyungsoo’ya nazik davranırken Junmyeon'a hiç acımıyordu ve onunla durmaksızın oynuyordu. Junmyeon'un az önceki sabit vuruşları aceleye gelmişti ve Kyungsoo zihni karışmış bir halde Junhyuk’un Junmyeon'un kalçalarını tutarak vuruşlarını yönlendirdiğini, kulağına bir şeyler fısıldadığını fark etmişti. İki adamın arasındaki konuşmaları duyamıyordu ancak Junmyeon başını sallayıp Kyungsoo’ya bakınca az çok anlamıştı.

Aynen o şekilde üçüncü rüzgara yakalanarak yeniden sertleştiğini hissetti. Bir kapağın açılma sesi odada yankılandı ve sonra Junmyeon'un vuruşları neredeyse duracak şekilde yavaşladı. Junhyuk yavaşça kardeşini bir parmağıyla genişletiyordu, omzundan tutarak ikincisini ekledi.

“En son altta olduğundan beri ne kadar zaman geçti?”

“Bir yıl?” Junmyeon nefesini vererek Kyungsoo’nun pelte bedenine girmeye odaklanmaya çalışıyordu. Junhyuk bir parmağını daha ekleyip onları açarak daha fazla genişletiyordu. Junmyeon sızlanmaya başladı ve Junhyuk bir parmak daha ekleyerek onları Junmyeon'un prostatının olduğunu hatırladığı yere yönlendirdi.

“Siktir.” Junmyeon mırıldandı, vuruşları tamamen durmuştu. Junhyuk onun yeterince hazırlandığına karar vererek kendisini okşadıktan sonra Junmyeon'un içine itti. Junmyeon'un dudaklarından acı dolu bir sızlanma kaçmıştı ve Kyungsoo’nun üzerine düştü. Yüzü diğer adamın yüzünün üzerindeydi. Junhyuk’un arkasında ne yaptığından emin olmasaydı, şu anda çok iyi anlamıştı ve kaya kadar sertti.

İki vuruş üçünü de ileri doğru ittirmişti ve Junmyeon'un kolları kendisini Kyungsoo’nun üzerinde tutmak için çabalarken titriyordu. Kyungsoo kafasının altındaki çarşafın kırıştığını hissetti ve Junmyeon öncekinden daha derine girince çığlık attı. Junhyuk’un her vuruşu Junmyeon'u Kyungsoo’nun içine itiyordu. Junmyeon zevkten aklını kaçırmak üzereydi. “Boşalmak üzere misin?” Junmyeon hızla başını salladı ve Junhyuk prostatına yeniden vurunca inledi. Bir sonraki vuruşla beraber Junmyeon , Kyungsoo’nun içine boşalmaya başladı ve bu sefer kendisine dokunulmadan Kyungsoo kendi göğsü ve Junmyeon'un göğsüne boşaldı. Son orgazmı nefesini kesmişti ve Junmyeon da üzerinde uzanırken onunla aynı durumdaydı. Junhyuk henüz boşalmamıştı ve orgazmı onu bulana ve ikizini doldurana kadar acımasızca Junmyeon'un içinde gidip gelmişti.

**

Bir aradan sonra Junmyeon, Kyungsoo’nun içinden çıkıp üzerinden kalkabilmek için uzanarak Junhyuk’u üzerinden itti. Junmyeon içinden çıkınca Kyungsoo titremişti ve bir meni akını çarşafa akmaya başlamıştı. Üçü de ekstra büyük çift kişilik yatağa sığmayı başarmıştı ve Junmyeon bunu sorgulamıyordu.

“Düşündüğün kadar seksi miydi?” Junhyuk yerinden sordu.

“Muhteşemdi. Teşekkür ederim. İkiniz de affedildiniz bu arada.” Junmyeon kıkırdayarak eğildi ve Kyungsoo’nun yanağını öptü.

“Bir dahaki sefere ikimiz de Junmyeon'u becerebiliriz.” Junhyuk ekledi ve Junmyeon hemen doğrulup ona kötü kötü bakınca güldü. Kyungsoo da gülerek uzandı ve Junhyuk’la el sıkıştı.

“Bu bir sözdür.”

**

“Bu oyunu alırsak umursar mı sizce?” Chanyeol, Baekhyun ve Jongin’e elindeki video oyununu ve kredi kartını göstererek sordu. Jongin omuz silkti, Baekhyun başını salladı. Chanyeol tereddüdünü bir kenara bıraktı ve oyunu alarak kasaya gitti.

“Super Smash Bros, biz geliyoruz.” Chanyeol fısıldadıktan sonra kasiyerden kartını ve oyununu geri aldı.

**

Sehun yurda girdiğinde Junmyeon'un ve Kyungsoo’nun odasından garip sesler geldiğini duydu.  Kapıyı çalmak yerine açmaya çalıştı ancak açılmadı.

Kapı kilitliydi.

Çok geçmeden sesler durdu ve derin bir sesin neler olduğunu sorduğunu duydu.

“Hyung, içeride iyi misin? Döndüğümü söylemek istemiştim.”

Junmyeon onayladığını bildiren bir ses çıkardı ve bunun onu memnun ettiğini düşünen Sehun kendi odasına gidip kapısını kapattı. Kyungsoo, Junhyuk’un penisinin Junmyeon'un içinde kendi penisine sürtündüğünü hissedince kendini tutmaya çalışmıştı. Junhyuk elini Junmyeon'un ağzından çekti ve yavaşça hareket ederek Junmyeon'un doluluğa alışmasına izin vermeye çalıştı.

**

Chanyeol, Jongin ve Baekhyun ellerindeki oyunla ve guruldayan karınlarıyla eve döndüklerinde saat neredeyse akşam 8 olmuştu. Baekhyun yurda ilk girendi ve Kyungsoo’nun mutfakta yemek hazırladığını gördü.

“Her şey yolunda mı?” diye sordu ve Kyungsoo başıyla onayladı. İnsanların işine karışmasından nefret ederdi, özellikle de Baekhyun’un.

“Güzel.” Adam masaya oturarak cevapladı. Junmyeon ve Junhyuk çoktan masada yerlerini almışlardı ve Baekhyun Junhyuk’u selamlarken okul hakkında sohbet ediyorlardı.

“Hala buradasın?” Junhyuk başıyla onayladı ve gülümseyerek Baekhyun’un arkasından içeri giren Chanyeol ve Jongin’e el salladı. Chanyeol, Junmyeon'a cüzdanını geri verdi ve Jongin Junmyeon'un cüzdanını cebine koymak için poposunu havaya kaldırdığında yüzünün acıyla buruştuğunu gördü.

“Yine sırtını mı incittin?” Jongin endişeyle sordu. Junmyeon başını iki yana salladı ve iyi ama sadece biraz hassas olduğunu belirtti. Baekhyun ve Chanyeol, Junhyuk’u nereye koyacaklarından emin olamayarak parçaları birleştirirken, Jongin hiçbir şeyi anlamayarak boşvermişti.

Baekhyun ve Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’nun yemekleri masaya getirirken hafifçe aksayarak yürüdüğünü görünce başka bir parçayı yerine oturtmuşlardı.

**

“Hey Sehun, sen evdeyken garip bir şey gördün mü ya da duydun mu?” Baekhyun yemekten sonra Junhyuk gidince Sehun’a sordu. Sehun başını iki yana salladı ve bilgisayarında oynamaya geri döndü.

“İlk geldiğimde Junmyeon hyungun odasından garip bir ses geldiğini fark ettim ama sonra hiçbir şey duymadım.” Baekhyun başını salladı ve odalarına Chanyeol’un yanına döndü.

“Eee?”

“Eve ilk geldiğinde duyduğunu ama sonra duymadığını söyledi.”

“Sence Kyungsoo, _hyung_ ve kardeşi yapmamışlar mıdır…?”

Baekhyun omuz silkti ve Chanyeol’u çekiştirerek oyunu Wii’ye takmıştı. Kıçını tekmelemek için sabırsızlanıyordu.

Çok geçmeden Kyungsoo, Junmyeon ve Junhyuk hakkındaki soruları ve düşünceleri akıllarından uçup gitmişti.

 

****

**_The END._ **


End file.
